1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to openings for access to containers for flowable materials. Specifically, the present invention relates to a retainable tab for providing access to a container for flowable material through use of a straw.
2. Description of the Related Art
In designing beverage containers for the general consuming public, there are two major design factors: (1) providing easy access to the contents of the container; and (2) maintaining the integrity of the container during transport from the form, fill and seal machine to the retail outlet. As is obvious to those skilled in the pertinent art, these two major factors are at odds with each other which creates problems for those designing beverage containers.
Reflecting on the not too distant past, consumers had to either tear open the top of the container or cut the container with scissors or another cutting instrument to access the contents. Progress led to containers designed with weakened portions or portions with minimal material which provide for access to the contents of the container using a straw. An example of such a patent is Wise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,091 for a Aseptic Container With Tamper-Resistant Spout And Blank Therefor. It is obvious that such containers with weakened portions allow for easy access to the contents, however, the integrity of the container is sacrificed for this easy access.
The introduction of new materials for containers has enabled the containers to maintain integrity with the use of less material. This has provided opportunities for new designs to access the contents of the container. An example is Bettle, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,459, for a Beverage Container With Novel Dispensing Means. The foregoing patents, although efficacious in providing access to the contents of a container, are not the denouement of the problems of accessing the contents of containers. There are still unresolved problems which compel the enlargement of inventions in the field of accessing the contents of containers.